Lost Without You
by MillyMiley
Summary: Set after "the spoiler alert segmentation" Sheldon realises his true feelings for Amy. But is it to late? Why has it taken it so long and a terrible event to happen for him to finally realise? Will he get her back? Yes it is probably OOC! Rated M for future chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever Fan Fiction so don't expect greatness. Give me honest feedback to help me improve. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory or its characters. The credit goes to the awesome Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I just don't get it Penny," Amy complained, "It's been over two years and nothing has changed. I'm fed up with it. Why doesn't he love me?"

The two friends sat in Penny's apartment after the fight in the hallway regarding Leonard living with Penny and Sheldon with Amy. While drinking wine they complained about their boyfriends.

"Aww Ames, you know love is a strong word. I mean I only just admitted my love to Leonard not long ago," Penny replied. "That is what probably made him think he could move in with me. That Idiot."

"I didn't mean love like that but it would be nice if he just showed affection or some sign he wants to progress in this relationship."

Penny bit her lip remembering that conversation not long ago with Sheldon regarding his affection towards Amy and the possibility of a physical relationship. But she couldn't tell Amy. Sheldon was her friend and he told her that in confidence.

"Well Amy I have seen some progress. You guys hold hands now, he chose you over Will Wheaton and he looked after you when you were sick. That is a big step for Sheldon."

"Penny you wouldn't understand. I know you have put up with his crazy behaviour years before I met him but imagine being his girlfriend."

Penny shot Amy a frightening look at the thought of this.

"It's frustrating," Amy continued, "I do so much for him and get nothing in return. I have been patient but maybe I should just give up."

"Amy don't," Penny replied, "I know Sheldon is...well...crazy but I know he likes you. He has never shown any sign of affection towards us like he has to you."

"I just find that so hard to believe right now." Amy stared at the ground with a sad expression.

Penny wanted to tell Amy so badly what she knew. She put her hand on Amy's shoulder and gave her a small smile to reassure Amy everything would be okay. Amy loved having a good friend like Penny.

They continued to drink wine and Amy listened to Penny's complaints about Leonard and how she is not ready for a big step in their relationship. It wasn't long before Penny was passed out on the couch.

As Amy watched Penny snore loudly, she thought more about her relationship with Sheldon. She cared about him a lot but couldn't help but hate him at the same time right now. She then heard the cheering of Leonard and Sheldon in the apartment across from her as they discussed the recent Walking Dead episode.

She couldn't be there anymore, hearing his voice, it only made her sadder. She had to get home but she was tipsy and couldn't drive. She decided to catch a taxi.

Amy exited Penny's apartment and descended carefully down the stairs, holding onto the wall for balance. When she finally made it down stairs she walked out onto the street. It was dark but not too late, only just past 10pm. A taxi bay was only a couple streets away from where she stood so she decided to walk there.

After five minutes of staggering down the first street, Amy found herself getting more exhausted and ready to sleep. She had drunk just as much as Penny did but now the negative effects of alcohol was finally setting in. She started to feel her stomach turn and ran over to the closest bin to vomit.

After she had finished she collapsed against the bin regretting her decision to walk as she now had trouble keeping her eyes open and couldn't even try to stand up. Amy jerked her head forward as she went to sleep, causing her glasses to fall to the floor.

Moments later she was awoken by a pat on the shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?" the stranger called.

Amy opened her eyes to a blurry tall figure. "Sheldon?" she cried softly.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you," the stranger replied.

At that moment, Amy fell back asleep. The stranger then made a signal with his hands and was joined by another man.

"She's off her face," the first man laughed.

"This shall be fun," the other man replied, "You grab her legs."

The two men picked up Amy, grabbing her glasses of the floor as well and placed her into the backseat of their car. Amy awoke one more time to hear the sound of a car starting but was unable to stay awake as the car went into drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Penny awoke in her apartment with a throbbing head, vaguely remembering the events of last night. Wiping her eyes she realised that Amy was with her last night drinking and discussing boyfriend problems. Looking around the apartment now she couldn't see Amy anywhere.

"Amy?" she called out.

With no response she got up slowly and walked into her bedroom hoping to find her bestie asleep in her bed. "Amy?" she called out again while opening the door only to find a bed empty. She checked the bathroom to find that empty again. Penny immediately grew concerned. "_What if she drove home," _she thought. "_She drank the same as I did."_

At this thought Penny rushed out of her apartment and descended the stairs to where Amy parked her car. She was relieved to find that it was still there but then concerned at the thought that maybe Amy walked home. Penny rushed back up the stairs, running into Leonard as he was leaving his apartment.

"Penny, I want to say sorry about everything. I shouldn't have pressured you into such a big commitment like moving in. I am willing to..."

"Leonard its okay. I love you and we will talk about this later but right now I am worried about Amy. We were drinking last night, I must have passed out and I woke up to find she is gone."

"She has probably just gone home," Leonard replied

"But she drank a lot. Her car is still downstairs; I am just worried she may have walked home."

"Do you want me to drive you to her apartment to check on her?"

"Thankyou Leonard. You really are the best boyfriend," Penny replied and gave him a quick kiss.

Leonard gave a sour look, "Maybe you should brush your teeth first."

Penny rushed into her apartment to freshen up and put new clothes on before heading downstairs to Leonards car and driving to Amy's apartment. As they drove Penny rang Amy's mobile multiple times, none of which were answered.

Reaching Amy's door they knocked getting no response from the other end. Penny used her emergency key and the two explored the empty apartment. Penny went into Amy's bedroom and bathroom before coming out into the living room again where Leonard was standing.

"Her bed looks like it wasn't used last night and I can't see anything else that shows us that she was here," Penny cried, "This isn't right, I'm really worried now."

"I'm sure she is alright," Leonard reassured her even though he now had a sick feeling in his stomach.

The two decided to head back to Leonards apartment to work out what they should do. Penny called Howard, Bernadette and Raj, all of whom agreed to meet at the apartment to help.

...

Sheldon sat in his apartment working on his research at his usual desk but he couldn't think straight. He was distressed thinking about Amy and the moving in problem. Sheldon knew he was fond of Amy but he couldn't understand why he couldn't do this sort of thing with her. He was afraid of the physical side of a relationship but he was working on it. He didn't want to lose Amy. Sheldon continued to think about this until he was startled as Raj came storming into the apartment.

"Have you heard from her?" he shouted, "Is she okay?"

Sheldon shot him a confused look; he was still unaware of what was going on. "Heard from who?" he replied.

"AMY!" he shouted back.

"Amy? She is fine. She is just mad at me because I didn't want her moving in. Could you imagine the problems with that happening?"

"No you idiot. Penny can't find her."

"What do you mean they can't find her?"

At that moment Leonard and Penny had returned to the apartment and Raj went mute.

"Sweetie, don't be alarmed, I am sure it is nothing," Penny spoke, "but I can't find Amy. We drank last night; I passed out and woke to find her gone. Her car is still here but she isn't at her apartment. We think she may have tried to walk home."

Sheldon stood up, "You let her walk home intoxicated?"

"No I would have told her to stay over but I passed out," Penny replied.

"Typical. You drinking and inflicting this bad behaviour on Amy. Now she is missing," Sheldon spoke with anger in his voice.

"Sheldon... I'm sorry."

"I always thought you were a bad influence to Amy. She used to want so much more before you introduced her to shoes, alcohol and socialising," he yelled back.

"Sheldon that is enough," Leonard shouted, "leave Penny alone. She did not mean for this to happen and yelling at her will change nothing."

Penny ran over to Leonard, hugging him and crying on his shoulders.

Howard and Bernadette then entered the apartment, looking at the distressing scene before them.

"That is it," Leonard yelled sternly, "Penny and Sheldon come with me and we will drive around looking for Amy. Howard can you take Bernadette and Raj and look for her in your car. Standing here is not going to do anything."

The gang agreed and went off to search for Amy. Sheldon and Penny did not speak a word to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Good morning sleepy head."

Amy instantly woke up as she felt a nudge on her shoulder and heard the strange voice.

"I made you some breakfast in bed"

Amy sat up and turned her head towards the blurry stranger speaking to her. She instantly panicked, "Who are you? Where am I?" She looked around, noticing without her glasses that by the design of the room, she must be in a hotel. She looked down at herself seeing that she was in a messed up king size bed and was wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Woah you did drink a lot last night. Can't you remember all the fun we had?" the stranger replied, "Here are your glasses." The stranger handed Amy her glasses which she instantly put on. She looked at the man. He looked about thirty something and was surprisingly handsome. Tall like Sheldon but longer hair and some light facial hair.

"What... what happened?" she finally asked.

"Well you were walking home, you were vomiting by a bin, we helped you and well you can sort of guess the rest."

Amy remembered she was walking home from Penny's apartment but she could not picture herself meeting this man last night.

"Wait. What do you mean _us,"_ she asked.

At that moment a second stranger came walking in. "Oh you are finally up," he spoke cheerfully.

Amy stared blankly at what she saw. Two handsome men sitting at the end of her bed. This seemed like a dream come true. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night but she knew she had drunk a lot. _Have I just had sex for the first time? _She thought. _With two men?_

The first stranger finally spoke again to the second man. "She can't remember anything."

"Well that is shame because she was an absolute delight," the second man winked, "Well I guess you don't know our names then. I am Mitch and this is Corey and baby you rocked our world."

Amy sat speechless. _This couldn't have happened_ she thought. It didn't seem true. But by what was going on around her it had to be. _Why am I not happy. This is a dream come true isn't it? It used to be._ Amy didn't want this, she was with Sheldon. _Oh no! Sheldon! _She thought.

Amy panicked. "I have to go!" she got out of bed and searched for her clothes.

"Why so soon," Corey protested.

"Look I am sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen, I have a boyfriend," Amy said while still looking for her stuff.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Come back to bed for round three," Mitch pleaded.

Amy finally located her clothes and bag on a chair in the corner and picked them up and headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"I am sorry. I will just get ready and get going," she yelled through the door.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess with her hair everywhere. How was she going to explain herself to everyone? _What will Sheldon think_? She broke down into tears thinking about this. She didn't want to hurt Sheldon. Even though she was frustrated both mentally and physically, she would never sleep with another man.

While crying she put on her clothes and fixed up her hair and tried to look normal again. She then reached into her bag to pull out her phone to see missed calls from everyone she knew. Everyone except Sheldon. She decided to call Penny.

At that time Leonard was driving Sheldon and Penny around the streets of Pasadena. They had been on the road for over twenty minutes with no success. Sheldon was in the front and still had not spoken a word to Penny. Her phone then started to buzz.

"Its Amy!" Penny exclaimed

Sheldon turned his head around towards Penny as she answered the phone.

"Amy where are you? We are worried sick about you." Penny asked.

"I don't know," cried Amy, "Penny I just woke up in this hotel with two men. I think I did something bad last night"

Penny could hear Amy sobbing through the other end, "Why did you leave the apartment last night?"

"I couldn't stand to be there. I could hear Sheldon and got upset. I wasn't thinking straight. Apparently I ran into these two men on the street and ended up here with them. I can't remember a thing."

"Sweetie we will come and get you. Leonard is driving Sheldon and me."

Amy screamed, "Sheldon! Please don't tell him what has happened. I can't face him right now. Please Penny Please!"

"I won't, just tell me where you are."

Amy looked around the bathroom for any clue on what hotel she was at. "Hang on," she spoke to Penny before resting the phone on the bathroom counter. Amy opened the door to see the two men watching TV in bed.

"Hey again," Mitch spoke, "Are you sure you have to leave?"

"Yea I have stuff to do," Amy replied, "Can you tell me what hotel this so I can catch a taxi home."

"The Rendezvous," Mitch replied.

Amy rushed back into the bathroom and picked up her phone. "Penny I am at The Rendezvous. Please hurry and remember not to tell Sheldon."

"Okay Amy I will try. I will see you soon. Be safe," Penny replied before hanging up the phone. "Leonard she is at The Rendezvous hotel."

"The Rendezvous? That is half an hour away. Why would she be staying so far away?" Leonard asked.

Penny stayed silent hoping they wouldn't question her further until Sheldon spoke.

"She is with another man, isn't she?"

Penny couldn't keep it from Sheldon. He was a genius. "I'm sorry Sweetie."

Sheldon didn't reply but instead he turned his head away from everyone and stared out the window while Leonard drove.

After Amy hanged up the phone she placed it back into her bag. Wiping the tears away, she placed her hand to her head. It started to pound. Hoping there may be some medication in the cupboards she went searching only to find one bottle of pills. Turning the label around it read "sleeping pills."

_Why would someone need to bring sleeping pills to a hotel room used for sex? _It clicked inside Amy's head. Maybe everything was not what she thought it was. Maybe she had been drugged and potentially raped. At this thought, Amy's stomach began to churn. She thought the worst. Luckily she knew that Penny was on her way but she felt like she also needed to call the police. She was conflicted as she was not certain on anything. She soon decided it would be best to just leave and not cause a hassle even though it would probably lurk in her mind forever. She put down the pills.

Amy tried to remain calm as she opened the bathroom door to see the two men on the bed again.

"Okay well I'm heading off," she said shakily.

"Thank God! I need the toilet badly," cried Corey as he ran into the bathroom.

Mitch got up and walked towards her, "Thank you for a great night."

Amy just turned away and walked towards the door before she heard Corey shout from the bathroom, "Mitch she found the pills!"

Amy then tried to run for the door before she was pulled back by Mitch who gripped her arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere now that you know our little secret," he growled.

Corey emerged from the bathroom and grabbed Amy's other arm. They pulled her back to the bed and forcefully threw her down. Amy screamed as loud as she could but was silenced when Mitch pulled out a knife from the drawer next to the bed.

"Time to be quiet and do as I say," he whispered into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sheldon's mind was racing during the ride to The Rendezvous Hotel. He did not speak a word to Leonard or Penny the whole way and they did not try to get him to speak. They could tell he was distressed. He was in his own world.

_Why would Amy do this to me? _He thought. _Oh who am I kidding? I did this. I drove her away and into the arms of another man. I was a coward just like she said. Maybe I am not supposed to be in a relationship. _

Sheldon pondered with these thoughts as Leonard drove as fast as he could. Penny had called Bernadette to tell her they found Amy and that the search was over. Bernadette had agreed to meet Penny and Amy back at Amy's apartment to watch over her for the day. Howard dropped her off before taking Raj back to his place.

When the three finally reached the hotel, Sheldon gulped at the thought of seeing Amy. What would he say to her? Could he even look her straight in the eye?

Leonard parked the car in the parking lot and turned to Penny in the backseat who was also worried as to what she would have to deal with. Relationships were complicated, but she had never had to help a friend through this before. Especially when it was both of her friends in the relationship.

"Where did she say to meet you?" Leonard asked.

"Umm we didn't exactly say a certain spot," replied Penny, "I guess she will just be in the lobby."

"Okay let's check it out then. Sheldon you can stay here. I'm sure we won't be long."

"No," Sheldon finally spoke, "I want to come with you. I need to see if it is true"

Leonard and Penny didn't protest and all three of them walked towards the hotel and into the lobby.

"Can you see her?" Penny asked while scanning the room.

"No she is defiantly not here. Let's go ask that man over there if he has seen her," Leonard replied.

The three walked over to the main desk and were greeted by a hotel employee.

"Excuse me, we are looking for our friend Amy Farrah Fowler. We believe she may have stayed here over night," Leonard spoke to the employee.

"Hang on let me just check on the computer," the employee replied while searching the hotels data. "Umm yes there is Amy Farrah Fowler. She checked in with her husband last night. I remember her now. She had a bit too much to drink."

"Wait! Husband! That isn't right. Amy is not married," Penny exclaimed.

"From what I saw and heard last night. She is married. Her husband checked in using her credit card and was joined by his friend who was helping take care of her," the employee spoke clearly.

"What room number is she in? I need to go find her now," Penny pleaded.

"I'm sorry, for security reasons I cannot just let anyone into guests room," the employee replied, "I have to call the room first to check if they know you."

The employee picked up the phone and dialled the room that Amy was in. He got no reply.

"Listen. Something weird is going on. I was told by Amy to pick her up. She is not married and she does not know these men. I think she is in trouble," Penny complained to the employee.

Sheldon began to feel sick in his stomach. He also saw that something was not right. He broke his silence, "Please help us," he pleaded to the employee. Leonard and Penny looked at Sheldon as they heard the concern in his voice.

"Okay she is in room 504," the employee spoke, "I will accompany you to the room to check if everything is alright."

The three were directed by the employee into the elevators which took them to the fifth floor. When they finally reached room 504, the hotel employee knocked on the door to receive no response. He knocked again and got nothing.

"Maybe she has gone out," the employee spoke up.

"No. She is not out. She is here in this hotel. Please open the door so we can at least check," Penny screamed.

The employee reached for the key card to open the door. He signalled for Penny, Leonard and Sheldon to step inside and have a look. Penny took a deep breath and walked into the room followed by the two men and employee.

Penny screamed at the horror that she saw before her as she looked over at the bed. "AMY, Oh my God!" she cried with tears starting to fall down her face. Penny ran over to a lifeless Amy laying on the bed with pills scattered across the sheets and floor.

"I will go call an ambulance," the employee shouted before running out the room.

Leonard ran over to Penny who was now holding Amy's hand. "Please wake up! Please," Penny wailed.

Leonard saw a bottle on the floor and picked it up to discover that the pills scattered everywhere were sleeping pills. "She must have over dosed," he spoke softly with tears in his eyes.

"No she wouldn't do this," Penny sobbed, "This is not right." Penny then placed her fingers to find Amy's pulse on her neck. "She is still alive! Sheldon come here."

Penny turned her head towards Sheldon to see him staring blankly at Amy's still body. His eyes looking as if he were ready to cry. After Penny's command he walked slowly to Amy. He knelt down on his knees and leaned on the edge of the bed and slowly took Amy's other hand. At that point Penny and Leonard witnessed something they never thought they would see from Sheldon. He broke down.

"I thought she was dead," he sobbed, "I can't live without her." Sheldon couldn't speak any more as he cried uncontrollably.

For a few minutes Penny and Sheldon sat there holding Amy's hand while Leonard stood behind Penny comforting her until the paramedics came running into the room. Examining Amy's state, they confirmed it was an overdose.

"We need to get her to the hospital right now. She is not out of trouble yet," one of the paramedics spoke.

"I will drive us there," Leonard spoke to Penny and Sheldon.

As Amy's body was lifted onto the stretcher, Sheldon continued to hold her hand. Holding hands was something he always disagreed with but now he found himself never wanting to let go.

"We have to go now," the paramedic spoke up.

Sheldon slowly let go of Amy's hand, dragging along her fingertips as they wheeled her away. He watched her disappear as they ran out the door.

He hoped that wasn't the last time her would see her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Leonard, Penny and Sheldon sat in the waiting room, not having heard anything about Amy's condition since they got there. Penny rested against Leonards shoulder while Sheldon kept his head bowed to the ground. Upon arriving Penny had rang Bernadette who was at Amy's apartment expecting her to be home soon. She agreed to meet at the hospital and bring some clothes and personal belongings for Amy. Howard picked her up and was on his way with Raj.

An officer soon entered the waiting room and walked over to the three sitting down. Sheldon looked up at the man towering over them.

"Hello I am Officer Bennett, I have been sent here to ask you a couple of questions regarding Miss Fowler. I understand that you three were the ones who had found her along with the hotel employee," the officer asked.

The three stared at the officer for a few moments until Penny spoke up, "Yes we are here friends and this is her boyfriend." She said this while pointing over to Sheldon.

The officer glanced over to Sheldon whose head was back to the floor. He looked back at Penny and spoke again. "The hotel informed us of everything that happened. From the information given we believe that this is not an attempted suicide. You told the hotel employee that she is not married regardless of what the man said when checking in and we know they used her credit card. I believe these men are responsible for what has happened. Looking over the security camera footage, I saw two men leaving the room they stayed in just ten minutes before you came in."

Penny shot in, "They must have done it. Amy would never do this to herself."

"All evidence leads us to believe that," Officer Bennett spoke, "When was the last time you spoke to Miss Fowler."

"She rang me this morning," Penny replied, "We were drinking last night and after I passed out she told me she left the apartment. She doesn't remember much but she woke up in the hotel with two strangers. She rang me to ask to pick her up so we made our way over there and well... that's it. We found her unconscious."

The officer just nodded and then turned towards Sheldon. "When did you last have contact with Miss Fowler?"

Sheldon slowly lifted his head and stared towards the wall. "I... I saw her last night. She was mad with me because I didn't want her moving in with me." Sheldon placed his hands to his face unable to speak further. His mind filling with regret.

Leonard spoke up, "It's true, we were all there. Amy then went to Penny's apartment and that's the last I saw of her Officer."

"Thank you for your time. I will keep in contact. I hope Miss Fowler recovers," the Officer nodded towards the three and walked out the waiting room.

Leonard looked over to his girlfriend to see that she had tears falling down her face again.

"It's okay, Amy is in good hands now," Leonard spoke while bringing Penny in for a hug.

"I know, It's just I'm scared for her. Who knows what happened last night. It can't have been a simple hook up if they felt the need to drug her. Leonard what if they raped her," Penny cried.

Sheldon lifted his head when he heard this. Penny and Leonard saw him move and could see tears forming in his eyes again. "Sweetie I am sorry. It might not even be the case." Penny got up and stood in front of Sheldon. She got down to her knees and slowly embraced him into a hug. Instead of sitting still, Sheldon wrapped his arms around Penny before crying out.

"I am sorry for what I said to you before Penny. I know Amy is happier with you around. You have been so kind to take her in. She looks up to you. Not everyone should be anti-social like I am. I shouldn't blame you for what has happened."

Penny pulled back and looked Sheldon in the eye smiling. "Thank you Sheldon. But we all know that you are the one that Amy looks up to the most." Penny wiped away Sheldon's tears.

Sheldon smiled back.

At that moment Bernadette, Howard and Raj came running into the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything," Bernadette cried running towards Penny who was now standing up again.

"No, nothing," Penny replied sadly.

The gang all sat down quietly waiting for Amy's doctor to come in.

It had been another half hour until a doctor finally came through the doors.

"Excuse me," he spoke which caused the entire gang to stand up, " I am Doctor Miller, I was responsible for a Miss Amy Farrah Fowler. I assume you are her friends."

"Yes," Penny yelled, "Is she okay?"

"She is going to be fine," the doctor smiled, "While she had an extreme overdose of sleeping pills, only her breathing was impaired. She is on a breathing aid until the drugs are completely flushed out of her system. I understand you probably want to see her but I can only send one person through. She may not be awake."

The gang all turned to look towards Sheldon who immediately took that as an offer for him to go first. He followed the doctor to Amy's room.

Upon reaching the door, Sheldon became heavy and stopped.

"It's okay, she is going to be alright," the doctor reassured him, "just call out if you need."

Sheldon walked into the room to see his girlfriend laying still. He realised she was still asleep and walked over to her. Grabbing her hand again he was relieved he was holding her again. He started to tear up again. But these were tears of happiness.

"Amy I don't know if you can hear me," he spoke softly staring straight at her face, " But I realised something very important today. I... I would be lost without you. It wasn't when I saw you in the hotel but when I heard you were with another man."

"I understand if you are seeing men behind my back. I haven't given you what you deserve but if you give me a second chance, I can show you that I am the man you want to be."

"I guess what I am trying to say is... I love you Amy Farrah Fowler... Me... Sheldon. Who would of thought I would love someone." Sheldon gave a small chuckle before seeing the eyes of his girlfriend slowly open. Her eyes starting to water and tears falling down her face.

"Amy are you okay? Do you need a nurse?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she cried, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been a while since my last update. Was on Holiday with a friend but now I am back and hoping to update more frequently. Please Review as I would like to know if I am going alright with this story as it is my first one. **

**CHAPTER SIX**

Sheldon stayed by Amy's side all day until he was ordered by his friends to go home to eat and shower before coming back. Penny had agreed to stay by her side until he was to come back again. Amy was asleep while Penny sat next to her reading a magazine. Earlier that day Officer Bennett had returned and Amy told her side of the story before he left again to find the two men.

Penny noticed that Amy was twitching in her sleep and assumed she was experiencing night terrors again. Stroking her hair, as Amy had told her to, Amy only moved more and started to toss her head side to side more violently. Penny started to freak out realising her friend was in trouble. She grabbed Amy's shoulders and shook her gently to wake her up.

Amy gasped as she opened her eyes and sat up, leaning on her elbows.

"Ames are you okay? You looked like you were having some terrible dreams," Penny asked with concern.

Amy sat there staring at the wall in front of her for a few moments before answering, "I was dreaming about... about what happened."

"What do you mean," Penny asked.

"I thought about the possibilities of what may have happened. Penny I have no idea what these men did to me and its haunting my mind," Amy cried with tears starting to fall down her face.

Penny reached for Amy's hand. "Amy I have no idea what this may be like for you but at least you are still here with us and we will help you through this no matter what."

"You really are my bestie," Amy smiled.

Penny smiled back staring at her friend for a few moments until there was a knock at the door of the room.

Penny turned around to see a tall man standing in the door way. She did not recognise him. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Oh my God," Amy cried glancing over to the doorway, "Penny that's him. That's one of the guys from the hotel.

Penny quickly got up from where she sat. "What do you want?" she shouted.

The man didn't answer but walked over to the two girls, pulling out a knife and stopping just a metre in front of Penny. He then pushed her violently down back into her seat and turned towards Amy who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I sent you sleeping but now you are awake. Why does everything go wrong with you?" the man spoke.

Penny spoke up violently, "Well you can't expect everything to go right when you rape people you sick Bastard!"

The man raised his knife towards Penny which made her quiet again. "Rape? You think I raped her." The man laughed for a moment.

"Then what did you do to me," Amy cried.

The man spoke calmly, "Well I guess I should tell you before you die. My friend and I found you passed out on the street and we decided to play a little game we invented. We took you back to our hotel and fed you one sleeping pill so you slept through the night. When you woke up we pretended that you slept with us. We were messing with your head." The man laughed again as he remembered this moment. "You could have gone home if you didn't find our pills but you did so we had to send you sleeping, making it look like a suicide but..."

"You're really messed up you know that." Penny cried

"Shut up!" the man growled. "Now the police are trying to find us so I need to try and shut you up again because they think we raped you. As if I would rape you. Look at you. You're hideous. I rather have a piece of your little friend," he spoke now looking over to Penny then back to Amy. "No man will ever want you. Your ugly and when you die, no one will care."

*BANG*

Penny and Amy saw the man collapse to the floor, revealing Sheldon behind him holding a thick neurobiology book. The man lay on the floor holding his head in pain while Penny reached over and grabbed the knife. Amy still sat in her bed relieved but also hurt by what she had heard.

Sheldon stood over the man. "Amy Farrah Fowler is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He then walked over to Amy embracing her into a hug as she broke down crying.

"Thank you Sheldon," she cried.

Sheldon pulled back from the hug and looked at Amy, holding her hands. "Everything is going to be okay now," he said reassuringly. "Leonard and I came back just as he started to tell his story so Leonard went to get help. I had to quietly walk in and used this book I was going to read you later to hit him over the head."

"You really are my hero," Amy smiled still with tears falling down my face.

Moments later Leonard came running into the room, "Police are on the way," he shouted before running over to Penny and hugging her.

Waiting for the police to arrive, the four were joined by two other doctors who helped watch the man and kept him on the ground. The police arrived shortly and took the man away and Officer Bennett approached Penny, Amy, Leonard and Sheldon.

"Well the man who claimed he was called Mitch to you Amy is actually called Simon. It turns out he has a criminal record but everything has been minor compared to this. He will be going away now. We also found his friend in the car park waiting for him. You have nothing to worry about any more Amy." Officer Bennett spoke before leaving the group for the last time.

Amy was still in bed with Sheldon standing next to her. Leonard was sitting in the seat Penny was previously in but now she was sitting on his lap.

"I am sure glad that is over," Penny yawned.

" Thank you guys for everything," Amy smiled, "but it is getting late and you should probably go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Penny asked.

"Yes. You have done so much for me today," Amy replied.

"Just call if you need us," Penny smiled while she and Leonard stood up and headed towards the door before turning back and speaking to Sheldon. "Sweetie are you coming?"

"No I want to stay," Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon I am fine, you can go home," Amy turned towards him.

"I am staying," he replied with a determined tone.

"Ok well we will be back tomorrow morning," Penny waved goodbye with Leonard walking behind her.

Sheldon walked around the bed and to the seat that was now vacant. Amy just smiled at him thinking about how great her boyfriend was and he thought she was actually beautiful.

"So," he broke the silence smiling, "shall I read you some pages from the book I brought?"

"I would like that," she smiled back.

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Two weeks passed and everything returned to normal. Amy was back at work and Sheldon appeared to be his normal self again like he was before the incident. It was like he had never said those three words to Amy back at the hospital. As much as Amy wanted to talk about it, she couldn't bring it up, thinking it was one of those things people say but don't really mean because they are traumatized by an event.

It was date night and Amy was expecting Sheldon at her apartment at seven. Stirring the pot of spaghetti on the stove she saw her reflection on a pan above her not liking what was looking back at her. "He only said that I was beautiful to make me feel better. How could anyone find me appealing," she mumbled quietly to herself.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Amy

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Amy

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Amy

Amy turned off the stove and headed to the front door, opening it with a fake smile. "Hello Sheldon, come in."

Sheldon walked into the apartment heading over to his spot at the dinner table and sat down. "Hello Amy, I trust you are well?"

"Yes I am great," she lied, "And you?"

"I am fantastic," he smiled, "I made a lot of progress at work today. I am finally putting Kripke back in his place."

Amy didn't reply but instead grabbed the pot of spaghetti with hotdogs of the kitchen counter and placed it next to the salad on the dinner table. She poured Sheldon a drink of Water and sat down, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip.

Sheldon continued "Have you made much progress with your work?"

Putting her glass down. "Not really. I have found it hard to concentrate lately."

"Oh... Well I'm sure you will be able to focus soon again," he smiled digging into the pot of spaghetti.

The couple remained silent as Sheldon started to eat. Moments later he looked up to see Amy refilling her wine glass and her plate was still empty. "Aren't you eating?" he asked.

"No. I am not really hungry but you go ahead," she replied looking down at the table.

Sheldon paused for a moment before speaking up. "Amy... Is something wrong?"

Amy looked back at Sheldon. "Umm... No... What makes you say that?"

"As you know I am not good with reading emotion but all evidence suggests that something is troubling you. You're not eating. You're not making dinner conversation like you normally do and I know that is your second glass of wine."

Amy put down her wine before replying. "Sheldon... do you remember what you said to me at the hospital?"

"Of course I do. I remember everything. I have an eidetic memory. It is both gift and a curse. This one time I was at school and..."

"Sheldon!"

"Sorry. You were saying."

"Sheldon. When I was in hospital you told me you loved me. You were so caring. You held my hand, you hugged me," At this point Amy had tears falling down her eyes. "You said I was beautiful."

Sheldon looked down at the table while Amy continued. "Now you act like none of this happened. You got me thinking that you actually love me but now I don't know."

Sheldon remained silent until Amy got angry, "Sheldon what the hell is your deal?"

Sheldon continued to look down at the table and replied timidly. "Amy I was so scared of loosing you that I may have said some things..."

"That you didn't mean? I knew you wouldn't love me," Amy interrupted.

"No. I said some things that I wasn't ready to admit."

"What...What do you mean?"

"I have changed a lot as a person over these last few years, mostly since meeting you. I am doing things that the old me would never think of. It scares me. But it also intrigues me." Sheldon got up from his seat and walked to Amy's side, kneeling on his knees. Looking at her eye to eye he continued. "I do love you Amy Farrah Fowler. It has just been hard for me process that. I have never loved anyone before. If you give me time, I can be the man you want me to be."

"Oh Sheldon," Amy cried and swept Sheldon into a tight hug. He placed his arms around her, hugging her back.

Pulling back he looked into her eyes again, "And Amy... I really do think you are beautiful."

Amy now had a big grin on her face. "Thank you Sheldon. I should have known that this would be hard for you and I am willing to wait until you are ready. I won't bring it up again because I know how you feel. Now let's enjoy our date night like we normally do."

Sheldon smiled and got to his feet, returning to his place at the dinner table. The couple ate dinner and talked for hours about the latest news in the science world until Amy drove him home.

...

Sheldon walked into his apartment greeted by Leonard sitting on the couch wearing a big smile.

"Hello love bird." Leonard mocked.

"Hello... Leonard," Sheldon replied confused. He walked over to his spot on the couch and sat down.

"Did you have a good night?" Leonard asked which was followed by air kisses.

"Yes. Why are you doing that?"

"Isn't that what people in love do?" he replied teasingly.

Sheldon looked at his roommate before it clicked in his head. "Leonard your girlfriend needs to control herself when it comes to gossip."

"So it's true?"

"Yes, I admitted it two weeks ago in the hospital and again tonight. But that does not mean I will turn into some sort of hippie. I am still coming to terms with these... emotions."

"Awww Sheldon is growing up," Leonard teased.

"Don't hold your breath. It will be a long time until this man falls victim to his baser urges." Sheldon got up and waved goodnight to Leonard and headed to his bedroom.

...

"_Hello Doctor Cooper."_

_Sheldon opened his eyes to find himself on a hospital bed in the middle of an empty room. He started to panic and scream. "Where am I? Who is there?"_

_A seductive yet familiar voice responded. "Shhh its okay. I am here to help you. My name is Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler."_

_All of a sudden Amy appeared from behind him and made herself visible. There she stood in front of him in a short tight laboratory coat that had exposed her cleavage and a black lace bra underneath. Her hair was down and curled and light make up was on her face._

_Sheldon swallowed. "Amy what are you doing?"_

"_Shhh everything is going to be okay. I am here to help you," she purred._

"_Help me with what?"_

_Amy pressed her finger to Sheldon's lips to make him quiet again and climbed on top of him. Her legs were on each side of him and her hands were now near his head while she held herself up._

"_Just let me do all the work," she whispered before leaning down and passionately kissing him. _

_Sheldon closed his eyes and breathed heavily as she kissed him. She moved her lips against his and soon he found himself moving back. The two started to thrust their hips against each other until Amy released from the kiss._

"_Someone is excited to see me," she grinned._

Sheldon shot up from his bed, leaning on his elbows and breathing heavily. He had never had a dream like that before. He wiped his eyes before looking down in front of him to see a rise in the bed sheets where his pelvis was.

"Oh what fresh hell is this," he mumbled.

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next day Sheldon decided not to go into work but instead try and work from home. He had told the guys he was sick but the truth was that he couldn't concentrate and he defiantly wasn't thinking about work right now. His mind had continued to race after the dream he had about Amy last night. He couldn't face his friends today, they would see right through him. He was glad to be alone.

Sitting at his desk, Sheldon soon accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get any work done and decided to go to bed to take a nap as he did not sleep much after the dream. However before he could even get up from his seat, his laptop started to buzz as a Skype call was coming from Amy.

Sheldon paused for a few moments, debating whether he should answer the call. Panicking as the laptop continued to buzz, Sheldon took a deep breath and answered the call. Seeing Amy's face appear on the screen instantly gave him butterflies in the stomach.

Amy looked concern. "Sheldon are you okay? I called you at work but your assistant Alex said you called in sick."

"Umm Yea." Sheldon swallowed as he stared at his girlfriend on the screen. He could see she was at work as she was wearing her lab coat. This brought him back to his dream yet again where Amy was wearing a similar coat but much smaller and tighter. He sighed heavily.

"Sheldon? Hello?" Amy waved at Sheldon trying to get his attention but he kept staring into the screen. "Sheldon you don't look to good. I am coming over to look after you."

Sheldon shot back into reality. "What! No. You don't have to. I'm fine."

It was too late. Amy's face disappeared from the screen which left Sheldon panicking about what he should do. He didn't know if he could face Amy in person. Maybe if he fell asleep, she would not disturb him and he was in need of a good nap.

...

"_Doctor Cooper It is time for us to get a bit more comfortable."_

_Sheldon found himself in the same situation as he was in his last dream and it was picking up from where he last remembered. Amy was on top of him and was now removing her coat, revealing her black lace bra and matching underwear. Amy tossed it on the floor and sat upright letting Sheldon get a full view of her body. _

_Sheldon just stared at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how attractive she was. He had never seen this side of her before. He found himself becoming aroused again._

"_No!" He jerked his head to the side and closed his eyes shouting, "I am a man of science. This is not who I am. I will not fall victim to my baser urges. Not yet. I am not ready."_

"Sheldon! Sheldon wake up!"

Sheldon jumped as he woke up to the sounds of his concerned girlfriend. He looked over to see her standing over him next to the bed. He flinched as she sat down on the edge.

"Sheldon, its okay. You must have been having a nightmare." Amy placed her hand on Sheldon's arm and gave him a smile. Sheldon just stared at her blankly. "Now whats the matter?"

Sheldon panicked and gave a fast paced reply. "Oh nothing I was just dreaming about...Godzilla...Yea Godzilla. He was chasing me down the streets of Pasadena. Silly isn't it?" Sheldon started to twitch his eye.

Amy looked puzzled. "Ummm No. I mean why did you call in sick today?"

Sheldon knew he was a terrible liar and had to give some truth to his responses but without telling the complete story. He didn't want Amy to know about the dreams. He felt embarrassed. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why is that?"

"A dream left me puzzled."

"Another nightmare?"

"Not exactly." At that point Sheldon remembered the state he woke up in last night. He trailed his eyes down to his trouser region to see a lump again in the bed sheets. He had been too focused on Amy to realise it was there and assumed she hadn't noticed it to. Sheldon stared in shock; he didn't know what to do. Amy was right there.

"Sheldon what is wrong?" Amy asked looking puzzled but still having her eyes locked on his face. She then turned her head around noticing the small mountain shape in the sheets. She slowly looked back at Sheldon whose face had gone red. "Oh. That is quite an interesting dream," Amy giggled.

"Amy this isn't a laughing matter. Something is wrong with me," Sheldon cried.

"Nothing is wrong with you Sheldon, this is a normal. You are human you know."

Sheldon didn't know what to say and just stared at Amy until she continued. "So... what were you dreaming about?" Amy asked cheekily.

"Amy if you don't mind I would rather not talk about it." Sheldon got out of bed from the opposite side to where Amy was sitting and grabbed his robe, putting it on. Amy stood up watching her boyfriend run into the bathroom and slam the door. She knew he needed to be left alone and grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

Sheldon sat on the floor of the bathroom leaning against the wall with his hands covering his face with embarrassment.

...

That night Sheldon sat in his normal spot on the couch reading the certain book Leonard had got him years ago. He needed answers on what was going on with his body as he was scared. Leonard was staying with Penny for the night which left him alone once again. He really needed to talk to someone.

At that moment he heard his computer ring as a Skype caller was trying to contact him. Getting up from his spot he walked over to his desk where his computer sat. He dropped the book on the desk and sat down to see that is was Amy contacting him. Taking a deep breath he answered.

Amy's face appeared on the screen. "Sheldon I am glad you answered. Look...about today..."

Sheldon interrupted. "Amy I am so sorry about what you saw earlier."

"Sheldon you don't have to apologise."

"But I have created an awkward situation in our relationship. This is something one doesn't forget." Sheldon bowed his head in shame.

"Sheldon do you remember that one night when I got intoxicated with Penny and Bernadette and I kissed you?"

Sheldon looked up. "Of course I do."

Amy continued. "That was an awkward situation for me because we were not even in a relationship back then. But you let it go and we acted like it never happened. I am willing to do the same for this situation. We never have to speak of it again."

Sheldon smiled at his girlfriend on the screen. "Oh Amy that would be great. Thankyou."

"But... On one condition." Amy gave a cheeky smile. "You have to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Sheldon's eyes grew wider. "Amy!"

"Please Sheldon. I need to know if it's about another woman," Amy pleaded.

"Why would it be about another woman?"

"So...It's about... Me?"

Moments passed before Sheldon answered softly. "Yes."

A huge grin appeared on Amy's face. "Thankyou for admitting that Sheldon."

"And lets never speak of it again," Sheldon demanded calmly. "But Amy... if there is anything that I need to talk about in the future or questions I need to ask... Can I come to you for help?"

Amy looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Help with what?"

Sheldon didn't know how to answer but instead reached for his book and held it up to the screen for Amy to see.

"I will help you with anything," Amy smiled. "But for now, lets go back to how things use to be."

Sheldon smiled back. "Thankyou Amy, I would like that."

The couple moved the conversation away from this topic and talked normally for about an hour until Sheldon decided it was time for bed. Closing her laptop screen, Amy couldn't help but smile and collapsed happily on her sofa giggling. "Oh yea... he wants me."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

A week had passed and date night was coming up once again. The couple had not seen each other face to face during the week due to busy work schedules but continued with regular Skype sessions. Sheldon no longer felt embarrassed and the certain event had not been brought up.

It was a few hours before Amy agreed to pick up Sheldon from his apartment. She had persuaded him to eat out tonight at a nice restaurant but before she would do that, she needed some help.

Knocking on Penny's door, Amy checked constantly to see if anyone was behind her before the door was opened. She didn't want Sheldon to know she was there.

The blonde opened the door to see her friend. "Hey Amy. Whats up?"

Amy rushed past Penny without answering and sat on the couch. "Quickly close the door. I don't want Sheldon to know I'm here."

A puzzled Penny closed the door and joined her friend on the couch. "What is going on?"

"I need your help. Tonight is date night and I was wondering if you could give me a makeover?"

"Sweetie you know I would be happy to do that for you but why? Sheldon already thinks you're beautiful and you are." Penny placed her hand on Amy's arm giving her a smile.

Amy sighed. "Penny it's a long story and I know Sheldon likes me the way I am but I want to be more attractive tonight so he notices. If you know what I mean."

Penny's eyes shot wide open. "Amy are you attempting to seduce Sheldon tonight?"

Amy just smiled back at her friend.

Penny continued. "You realise how much of a long shot that is. We are talking about Sheldon Cooper right?"

"Oh Penny I wish I could tell you but I know Sheldon is going through changes. I think he just needs a little push because this stuff scares him and he won't push himself towards it."

"You really think so?"

"Look, I don't expect anything to happen tonight but I still want to test the waters. See his reaction. Anyway what is the harm in dressing up and looking beautiful for once."

"Amy you are beautiful but okay I will give you a makeover. It will be fun and also we will see if Sheldon has finally gone through puberty."

The two friends laughed before Penny got out her makeup kit and started applying it to Amy's face. She first put on a light foundation and blush to highlight the cheeks.

"Now how do you want your eyes? I don't know what looks good with glasses. " Penny asked.

"Oh I almost forgot. I bought some contacts." Amy grabbed her bag and rushed into the bathroom before coming out again and placing her glasses back in her bag. "Now do your magic."

Penny smiled and applied some eye liner and mascara to highlight Amy's eyes. "Wow Amy this is looking really good." Penny finished with some light coloured gloss on Amy's lips. "Take a look at yourself." Penny gestured to Amy to use to mirror.

Looking at herself Amy smiled. "Thank you Penny but... could we maybe do something with my hair."

"Come with me." Penny got up and dragged Amy into the bathroom. Half an hour later the two came out again, Amy now wearing a head full of curls. It was no longer flat and straight but instead had volume and shine.

"I look fantastic. I can't thank you enough Penny," Amy cheered.

"You really do," Penny smiled. "Now what are you wearing tonight?"

Amy lost her smile and panicked. "I never thought about that. I guess I will have to wear this. I have no time to go anywhere. I have to be at Sheldon's in twenty minutes."

"It's fine, you can wear something of mine." Penny got up and walked to her bedroom.

Amy followed. "Nothing would fit me, you have a smaller figure."

"I'm sure I have something your size. Sometimes if a dress is on sale and there is no other sizes, I buy it in case I get pregnant or fat or something."

Amy giggled. "That's ridiculous."

"Yea well I can't resist a bargain." Penny continued to search through her full closet. "Oh here is something." She pulled out a dress and sent Amy into the bathroom to try it on.

A few minutes later Amy emerged from the bathroom. "Oh my God you look fantastic," Penny cried. Amy was wearing a short blue dress that stopped above the knees. It had sleeves to the elbow and hugged the chest area nicely, showing a bit of cleavage as well. A black belt went around the waist and flowed more loosely around the legs. Penny also gave her some simple black heels.

Amy grinned. "Thankyou again Penny. You are the greatest."

The two embraced in a hug and soon it was time for Amy to pick up Sheldon. Standing outside Penny's door Amy started to get nervous. "Well wish me luck."

"You look amazing." Penny waved goodbye and shut the door leaving Amy alone in the hallway.

Taking a deep breath she walked across to the door of Sheldon's apartment and knocked. Waiting for Sheldon to answer felt like eternity and she grew more nervous. Finally he opened the door.

"Whoa." The tall man stood speechless as he stared at his girlfriend in front of him.

Amy smiled "Hello Sheldon."

"Hello Amy." Sheldon swallowed, still staring at his girlfriend.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ummm No... You look different"

"Is that bad?"

Sheldon replied shyly. "No you look beautiful."

Amy's cheeks went red. "Thank you Sheldon. Shall we get going?"

Sheldon nodded and closed the door of the apartment before descending down the stairs with Amy by his side. When they had gone down one flight of stairs Amy felt Sheldon's fingers link with hers bringing their hands together. Amy looked up at her boyfriend smiling and got butterflies in her stomach when he smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all are still with me. I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated. University has taken my time away. I will try to update more frequently. Please review.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sheldon and Amy had arrived at a small fancy restaurant and were seated in a booth in the corner. The couple sat down so that they were on opposite sides and facing directly towards each other.

A waiter came over towards the couple and handed them a menu. "While you are deciding what you would like, can I grab you guys some drinks? Perhaps a bottle of wine?"

"Umm I will grab just a glass of wine from the bar. No point in buying a whole bottle for myself because he doesn't drink," Amy smiled at the waiter.

"Excuse me!" Sheldon spoke up, "Maybe I do want some wine."

Amy looked at her boyfriend puzzled. "But you don't drink."

"I have consumed alcohol before."

"Yes but that was on special occasions such as Howards bucks night and the time you needed to calm your nerves before speaking in front of an audience."

"Don't remind me." Sheldon shot a look of embarrassment remembering that night. "But tonight I think a few glasses of wine can't hurt me."

Amy looked up at the waiter who was waiting patiently. "Okay I guess we will have..."

"This One!" Sheldon pointed to a name on the wine list in front of him.

"Okay I will be right back with that and will take your orders then." The waiter smiled and walked away from the table.

"Sheldon you do realise that is a two hundred dollar bottle of wine," Amy whispered.

"Yes I know."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend," Amy joked.

"I just figured that seen as though you have dressed up nice and taken me to this fancy restaurant, we should treat it as a special occasion. And who says a boyfriend can't treat his girlfriend to a nice bottle of wine?"

A big smile appeared over Amy's face. "Once again, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Are you saying I am not capable of being affectionate?"

"No Sheldon. You are very affectionate. Just in your own way. This, the bottle of wine, the hand holding on the way over here and other things, are so... unlike you."

"People change." Sheldon shrugged and looked down at his menu. Amy questioned him no further and looked down at her menu as well.

The waiter came back with the bottle of wine, pouring some in both glasses. He then took the orders and was gone again.

Sheldon stared at the glass in front of him while Amy had already picked up hers and taken a sip.

"Sheldon you don't have to prove a point. Don't drink it if you don't want to."

"No... I want to." Sheldon abruptly picked up his glass and sculled down the contents.

"Sheldon not that quick," Amy protested. But it was too late as he placed an empty glass back on the table.

"That actually isn't bad." Sheldon smiled lifting his hands in the air, "Waiter! More wine please."

Amy giggled taking a sip of her glass. "Oh dear. This shall be an interesting night."

...

The couple had just finished dessert, payed for dinner and were now onto a second bottle of wine. They were giggling like school kids as they went through different science words that made them laugh.

"Thoracic Cavity!" Amy laughed.

"It rhymes with Jurassic. Like Jurassic park. We have dinosaurs in our back," Sheldon giggled uncontrollably.

"And they call you smart. Your Thoracic cavity isn't in your back." Amy moved her body along the booth until she was seated right next to Sheldon. "It's right here." Amy pointed her finger at Sheldon's chest looking up at his face.

The two gazed at each other in silence for a few moments until Amy continued speaking. "Maybe we should get you home. You have had a lot to drink."

"I don't want to go home...Besides you can't drive me back while you are intoxicated. Let us walk back to yours as it is closer. Should only take about twenty minutes."

Amy's eyes flew open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wondered what were Sheldon's intentions when they got back to her place? "Umm okay then."

Sheldon stood up, wobbling a bit, and reached out his arm for Amy to take. She locked her hand is his, stood up and followed him out the door.

...

The couple finally reached the front door of Amy's apartment after a walk that turned out to be an hour long. In that time, they had both sobered up a bit but continued to smile and laugh at each other's jokes, hands still connected. Stopping in front of the door, Amy let go of Sheldon's hand and opened the door with her keys and the two stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, Amy stood still staring at Sheldon who stood nervously in front of the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" Amy asked suggestively.

Sheldon turned his head around scanning the apartment and twitched nervously, "Umm... maybe we should go to sleep, that walk made me tired."

"Oh ok," Amy replied disappointed. She then walked past Sheldon and into her bedroom before coming back out with a blanket and pillow. "Here you go. Make yourself comfortable." Amy placed the blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Thankyou Amy," Sheldon smiled at her.

"That's okay," Amy smiled back before heading towards her bedroom.

"Amy!" Sheldon called out making her stop and turn around before she fully left the room. "I had a really good time tonight."

"I did too." The couple smiled at each other for a few moments. "Goodnight Sheldon. Sleep Well."

"Goodnight Amy." Sheldon prepared the couch to sleep on while Amy retired to her bedroom.

...

An hour had passed and neither Sheldon or Amy had fallen asleep. They stared at the ceiling of the room they were in. Sheldon's mind was racing uncontrollably.

_What am I doing? Why did I come back here? I am obviously after something and yet I'm lying on this couch while she sleeps in the other room. I'm a coward._

Sheldon's mind continued to insult him. He had no idea what his intentions were when he suggested coming back here. The alcohol must have made him that bit more confident. Now he was too scared to do anything. Sheldon took a deep breath and decided to check in on Amy. Maybe then his mind would stop racing. He walked across the living room and stood in the doorframe of Amy's bedroom.

Amy noticed his shadow in the door way instantly. "Sheldon? Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep," he replied timidly.

"Me either. Do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

"Can I... Can I just sleep next to you tonight?" Sheldon asked fidgeting with his fingers.

Amy's eyes widened. "Umm... Okay. Sure."

Without hesitation, Sheldon walked over to the side Amy wasn't sleeping in and went under the covers. When he was settled in, he found himself facing directly at Amy who staring back at him. Their faces only inches apart. Amy could feel Sheldon's breath touching her face.

"Sheldon... what exactly was your intentions when you said we should come back here?" Amy asked nervously.

Sheldon didn't answer as he thought for a few moments. Finally coming up with the answer, he leaned his head closer towards Amy until his lips joined with hers. He kept his lips there for a few seconds before pulling away again. Amy was left speechless.

"I guess that was my intention," Sheldon smiled feeling relieved.

Amy smiled back before they both brought their lips together again for a deeper kiss.


End file.
